Locks for many years have played a major role in our daily life. They are still important to us today and will be treated the same in the near future as long as privacy and security are deemed necessary.
Many kinds of locks were designed and made, such as door locks, car locks, drawer locks. . . etc. The subject of this invention relates to a steering wheel lock. Althougth a few prior arts were designed and made, prior arts do exist and some inconveniences require improvement. For instance, the contractible rod 91 and the tubular rod 94 of FIG. 6, an exploded view of prior art, must be long enough so the prior lock can work properly. However, a long contractible rod will take too much space and will be inconvenient for a driver to operate the lock in the vehicle.
The inventor, in view of this, has invented this invention which may correct the above mentioned inconvenience and is more secure.